


Sa Panaginip Lamang

by blottyparchment



Series: YbraMihan Oneshots [3]
Category: Encantadia
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, YbraMihan
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blottyparchment/pseuds/blottyparchment
Summary: Muli silang pinagtagpo ni Emre sa panaginip. Ybrahim POV.Timeline: Pagpapakita ng puting retre kay Ybrahim sa Sapiro.





	

Kagat na ng dilim nang natapos ang kanilang mahabang pagpupulong. Mahaba ang naging usapin ukol sa pagtataguyod ng hukbong pang depensa ng Sapiro. Sa tagal ng pagkakaupo niya, napag-isipan ni Ybrahim na mag-unat-unat ng buto sa balkonahe.

Madilim-dilim ang loob ng palasyo sapagkat kakaunti na lamang ang mga nakasinding apoy. Tanging ang buwan at ang palasyo ng Lireo ang nagbibigay liwanag sa gabi. Nakatanaw si Ybrahim sa malayo, sa dakong Lireo, nang namataan niya ang papalapit ng papapalit na ilaw sa kanya.

Puting retre.

"Nagbalik ka, kaibigan," bulong ni Ybrahim sa maaliwalas na paru-parong nakadapo sa kanyang balikat. _'Mahabaging Emre. Nangangahulugan bang pinahihintulutan mong ipagpatuloy ang aming pagtatagpo sa panaginip?'_

Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang galak na sumisibol sa kalooban at nagpasalamat na lamang sa bathala. Nabigla si Ybrahim nang may tumawag sa kanya.

"Ybarro?"

Dali siyang napatingin sa gilid at nawala ang kaba nang makitang wala ng umaaligid na retre.

"Alena."

"Anong nangyayari sa iyo? Tila may gumugulo sa iyong isipan."

"Wala. Pagod lamang ito. Ilang araw na rin kami nakikipagbalitaktakan sa mga iba't-ibang tribong nasasakupan ng Sapiro."

Napangiti si Alena. "Kung gayon, nararapat ka munang magpahinga."

"Siyang tunay at tutungo na ako sa aking silid. Magandang gabi, Alena."

Lumapit si Alena at hinalikan siya sa pisngi. "Magandang gabi, Ybarro."

Nagtaka si Ybrahim dahil hindi gumagalaw ang sanggre sa kanyang harapan, may hinihintay. Tinuro ni Alena ang isang pisngi. Naintidihan ni Ybrahim at ibibigay ang inaasahang halik sa pisngi. Nakuntento si Alena at umalis na rin sa wakas.

Pagdating sa kanyang silid, hindi agad nahiga si Ybrahim. Nagbasa muna siya ng mga ulat galing sa iba't ibang panig ng kaharian habang umiinom ng isang kopita ng kopre. Naglinis ng kanyang sandata hanggang sa sobrang kumintab. Nang maubusan na ng gawain, kalauna'y, palakad-lakad na sa silid.

Wala na siyang iba pang magagawa kung hindi mahimlay sa higaan.

Lumalakas ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib. Naghahalo ang pangangamba at pananabik.

'Makikita kaya kita muli sa aking tulog?' Nasa kanyang isip habang nakapikit ang mata at unti-unti siyang tinangay ng antok.

 

* * *

 

 

Pamilyar ang panaginip.

Muli siyang naroon kung saan sila nagtagpo ng diwatang nakasama niya nitong nakaraan lamang.

Lumitaw ang puting retre. Mababa ang lipad, paikot-ikot sa kanyang harapan na parang nagpapahiwatag na may pupuntahan. Sinundan ni Ybrahim ang tinahak nitong daan.

Dinala siya ng paru-paro sa lugar kung saan may malaking tipak ng makinis na bato. Nakaupo ang isang nilalang–isang diwata–sa bato. Nakatalikod sa kanya. Kahit likod lamang, kilalang-kilala niya kung sino iyon.

"Amihan?"

Tumayo ang diwata. Humarap sa kanya. "Ybrahim."

Umikot si Ybrahim sa bato upang lapitan si Amihan.

"Nagkita tayo muli sa panaginip. Tila mapusok si Emre." Ngumiti si Amihan ng mapanglaw, ang mga mata niya, malamlam.

"Anong gagawin natin?" tanong ni Ybrahim.

"Wala, Ybrahim." Muling umupo si Amihan sa bato. "Wala."

Sumunod na lamang si Ybrahim at umupo sa kabilang dulo ng bato. Malayo ang pagitan nila sa isa't-isa–halos apat na dangkal. Gusto ni Ybrahim lumapit ngunit nararamdaman niyang iniiwasan siya ni Amihan. Hindi ito tumingin sa kanya ni isang beses. Hindi mawari ng Sapiryan kung gaano sila katagal nanahimik. Wala ni isang nilalang ang gumambala sa kanila. Umalis na kanina pa ang puting retre.

Hindi na natiis ni Ybrahim ang katahimikan at umubo siya. "Hanggang kailan ba tayo hindi magpapansinan? Mukhang mahaba pa ang gabi."

Akala ni Ybrahim hindi na siya sasagutin ni Amihan ngunit narinig na lang niya buntong hininga ng diwata.

"Aking sinabihan ang konseho na itinanggi ko ang pakikipag-daupang palad dahil hindi na kinakailangan."

Hindi nagsalita si Ybrahim, nakikinig lamang sa susunod na sasabihin ni Amihan.

"Napagpasyahan kong gawing tagapagmana si Mira."

Nagulat si Ybrahim sa kanyang narinig. "Ang anak ni Pirena?"

"Na tinuring ko ring anak noong hindi ko pa nalalamang anak siya ng aking kapatid," paliwanag ni Amihan, umiilag pa rin ng tingin.

"At tanggap ito ng konseho?"

Sa wakas at binaling din Amihan ang kanyang tingin kay Ybrahim. "Hiniling ko na lamang sa konseho na magtiwala sa aking desisyon. Hindi ko pinalaking masamang diwata si Mira. Alam kong karapat-dapat siyang maging tagapagmana."

"Hindi ito naibalita ni Alena sa akin pagbalik niya ng Sapiro. Marahil dahil wala pang pagkakataon."

"...Kung nabubuhay lamang si Lira," sambit ni Amihan. "Naiisip ko lamang."

Kinagat ni Amihan ang kanyang labi. Batid ni Ybrahim na parang maiiyak ang diwata. Hindi na inintindi ni Ybrahim kung labag man ito sa kagustuhan ni Amihan. Basta't tumindig na lamang siya at umupo sa tabi ng reyna. Nagdalawang isip siyang hawakan ang kamay ni Amihan, kung kaya't hinawakan na lamang niya ang balikat ng diwata.

"Amihan, hinding hindi mababago na naging anak natin si Lira. Subalit, hindi mo ba maituturing na biyaya na ipinagkaloob muli ni Emre ang pagkakataong magkaroon tayo ng isa pang anak?"

"Ngunit si Alena..."

Tinitigan ni Ybrahim sa mata si Amihan. Nais niyang iparating kay Amihan na seryoso siya sa kanyang sasabihin. "Magtatapat ako."

Tumangis si Amihan. "Magagalit si Alena. Hindi ko sinabi ang totoo na nagkita tayo sa panaginip. Ang pagkakaalam niya, hindi ko kilala ang engkantadong nakita ko. At totoo iyon! Merong naunang engkantado. Noong makakadaupang palad ko siya, walang nangyari. Kung kaya't naramdaman naming hindi kami itinakda para sa isa't-isa. Hindi ko malaman sa aking sarili kung ako ba'y matutuwa o mababahala dahil hindi siya ang piniling ama ni Emre."

"Amihan." Nilapit ni Ybrahim ang mga daliri sa likod ng palad ni Amihan. Nang hindi ito tumanggi, nilapat niya ang buong palad niya. "Maging ako. Naintindihan ko na kung ano ang kirot na nararamdaman ko. Hindi ko matatanggap kung iba ang magiging ama ng iyong anak."

Marahang binaliktad ni Ybrahim ang kamay ni Amihan, nakaharap ang palad sa kanya at gamit ang isang daliri, binakat niya ang hugis ng bilog sa palad ng diwata. "Hindi ko matitiis kung may ibang makadaupan ang palad na ito."

"Amihan, bigyan mo lamang ako ng pahiwatig at ipaglalaban–"

Biglang tinakpan ni Amihan ng palad niya ang mga labi ni Ybrahim. "...Ssheda, Ybrahim."

Natulala na lamang si Ybrahim sa ginawa ni Amihan. Nakayuko ang diwata at pag-angat ng kanyang ulo, batid ni Ybrahim ang mga luhang naipun sa ilalim ng kanyang mata, nagbabadyang tumulo. "Hindi pa maaari..."

Tanging halik ng palid ang nadama ni Ybrahim bago sadyang nagtapos ang panaginip.

Naalimpungatan si Ybrahim, napahinga ng matalas, at dumilat ang mga mata. May liwanag na naaaninag sa singit ng mga bintana. Sumikat na ang araw.

Isa lamang ang naunawaan ni Ybrahim kung bakit pinahintulutang maulit ang panaginip na walang nabuo.

_'Hindi pa maaari.'_

Wala nga bang nabuo? Hindi pa man maaari, ngunit ito'y nagbibigay pa rin ng pag-asa.

Nang gabing iyon, hindi na muling nagpakita ang puting retre, maging sa mga susunod na gabi.  
  



End file.
